Painful Love : россия
by Alice-Rose-Teatime
Summary: Edward is called to his masters room in the middle of the night. Ivan is a slightly crazy man looking of love but is always looking in the wrong places. Crappy summary sorry. Russia/Estonia Russia/France. Human names used. I don't own the characters.
1. Love is in the killjoy

Edward fell into the soft warmth of his bed, his body aced from a long day of work. His blankets cuddled him in their arms but he knew that he was going to have to get up again soon. He was right, not ten minutes later he hear a bell.

Edward stood before the door to his masters bedroom. Taking a breath he turned the copper handle. Ivan's room was much more luscious than Edwards own room. It had a fireplace on the far wall and a bookshelf to the left. He had a four poster bed with black silk curtains, the bed itself was dressed with black satin sheets with matching pillow covers. There were two couches facing the fire place and Edward could see that one of them was occupied. He looked only to find that the inheritor of the chair was sleeping with a thin blanket that was falling off. The innocence of the sleeping face made Edward feel safe. He reached out a hand to pull the blanket up so that it covered the man fully. A hand grabbed his wrist and he was pushed to the floor.

The once sleeping man was now straddling Edwards hips and holding his hands above his head. "Eh? I thought Toris had the night shift tonight?" Ivan had a heavy Russian accent. "T-Toris is sick. So I took his shift" said Edward.

"He's sick, is he?"

"Yes"

Ivan had never really looked at the Estonian man before. He had always chosen Toris or Ravis because he hadn't looked close enough to see how beautiful Edward was. He had never looked past the glasses. And now that he was looking he could see Edward's creamy, pale skin, his defined jaw line and his soft, lush lips. Ivan had a feeling that just because Toris wasn't here didn't mean he couldn't have a good time. "You will do well" very well Ivan thought to himself.

He placed his lips so that they were almost touching the Estonians "I'm sorry if it hurts" he breathed.

Ivan pushed his lips to Edwards in a forceful kiss. Ivan was hungry and Edward could tell that he wasn't going to last long before he gave in. He licked the bottom of Edwards lip asking for entre. Edwards's lips didn't move. Ivan gave a grunt of irritation and bit down hard. Edward gasped in surprise and Ivan took this as his invitation. He made his tongue explore all of Edwards, his cheeks, his tongue and the back of his throat. Edward chocked slightly on Ivan's large tongue, the man was twenty-one years older than him, and tears dared to leek from his eyes.

Ivan's hands roamed over his captive's body. He ran them along and down Edward's shirt, finding the bottom and reaching up under it. He tweaked Edward's hard nipples and Edward bit his own lip, drawing blood, to stop a moan from leaving his lips. Hearing this Ivan squeezed them a harder and was rewarded. "Ahh!" Edward cried.

"You like that, do you?" he did it again and Edward could feel himself getting hard. One of Ivan's hands moved away and went lower. It brushed against Edward's crotch before squeezing lightly.

Ivan felt a sudden pain in his own groined. Edward kicked out again and Ivan crumpled to the floor. Edward shot up and made a run for it. Something grabbed his ankle, it was Ivan's hand. He pulled as hard as he could and Edward fell to the floor. "You cannot get away from me" Ivan hissed. Edward got his hand and slapped Ivan's face as hard as he could. Ivan looked at him at him in surprise, his eyes wide. He let go of Edward's ankle. Edward ran and ran as far as he could.

"Shit!" Edward pulled himself into his room and punched the pillow on his bed. "I forgot may glasses" he thought of going back to Ivan's room but quickly dismissed that idea. He went down the stairs to the lounge room, being as quiet as possible. Once in the lounge room he ran to the phone.

"Hi. Um Poland? Hi! I know we haven't been that close before… But I need your help"

Ivan was lying in his room. He didn't move and was beep in thought. Getting up he walked to his bed but did not lie down. His hand raised itself to his cheek and he ran it over it tenderly as not to ignite the brows that were now forming on his cheek. Then he pulled it down again, scraping his nails over the brows. A small moan escaped his lips. He did this again and again until he was hard and his cheek was bleeding. He couldn't help it. He'd been a masochist since a young age. But he never let anyone know of his painful fetish, he had once and ever since then General Winter had topped him.

"He slapped me" He thought of Edwards face at the moment, it was filled with anger and fear and it made Ivan flush with red.

"I think….."

"I love him"


	2. Men in skirts?

Ivan was slightly nervous when his car pulled up outside Francis's house. It was beautiful to say the least with its marble steps and large oak boors. The garden was filled with roses and had more colours that the rainbow could hold.

In the door way stood Francis, in all his magnificence, in a long purple coat and black tailored pants. His hair had been brushed to perfection; it framed his face in a light and hansom way and bounced slightly when he walked. Francis moved towards Ivan as he walked up the steps towards Francis. They met half way. "Why 'ello Ivan. What do I owe the pleasure?"

They walked into a large and magnificent room, the theme was dark blue and gold. The chairs where blue velvet with golden armrests. The was a long couch made to the same design and Francis placed himself on a single armchair. Ivan wasn't shore if he should sit in the armchair opposite Francis or stretch himself out on the long couch. He sat in the armchair and smiled happily. Francis looked him up and down before smiling lustfully at Ivan. "So, Ivan, I'm going to be frank. What are you doing in my house? Because I know you didn't come here to just say hi"

Ivan smiled sweetly at Francis "I have a plan, Francis. And I need you to play a part in it"

After hearing Ivan's plan Francis was very happy with his part in it. "I have one question, Ivan" his guest looked at him with what could have been innocence but was most likely not. "If I am to participate in your plan what are you going to pay me with?" Ivan's smile broadened "Come now Ivan. Nothing is free"

Ivan got out of his chair in one slinky move that was quiet arousing. He stalked over to Francis. Ivan placed himself on Francis's lap, one leg on either side of Francis hips and pushed their groins together. Francis purred at the sudden contact and slipped his hands around Ivan's muscular ass. He squeezed it hard and Ivan pushed their groins closer in surprise. "Oh Francis. I think you know how I'm going to pay you" he chuckled into Francis ear and took a nibble at its edge.

Francis pushed Ivan off of him and onto the ground. He straddled the Russian man and pushed his mouth to the others in a passionate kiss. It lasted for a long time before the need for air forced them apart. "Ok Ivan, my little Russian. You can pay me this way. But I'm on top"

The next day Francis awoke to soft fresh on his own skin. He hugged the sleeping man and kissed his neck. Ivan steered in his sleep "So cute!" Francis said to himself. He remember the night before when the Russian had been so cute moaning and panting in a flushed state. Images filled his head images of Ivan naked and breathless, tied to the bed with browses running up his torso and neck, Ivan in nothing but a skimpy apron that was frilly and pink. It was obvious that the Russia had a virgin ass and had not been fucked there before. He had probably never been on the revising end of intercourse. Ivan moved so that he was snuggled into Francis's chest and Francis pulled him closer. How Francis loved his job.

~(-o-~)

Edward stared at the closet Feliks had given him in the room feliks had given him. The room was bright to say the least. The bed was a four poster and had light pink curtains and light pink sheets with matching pillow covers, the sheets and pillow covers had small poppies embroidered in the edges. The floor was cover in a white carpet and the windows had soft cotton curtains. The window looked out onto soft rolling hills and wild flowers, it was beautiful.

He groaned and open and closed the wardrobe boors, hoping that some clothes would appear in it magically. He signed heavily and went across the hall to Feliks's room. He open the door and saw that Feliks was sitting next to the window. "Um….. Feliks?" The blond turned towards Edward and ran towards him. He hugged him and squeezed him until Edward thought his guts would spill out of him.

"Like, Good morning! How are you? Did you, like, sleep well?" Feliks laugh at Edward in an all to cheerful tone. He pulled Edward towards the chairs in his room and placed him in one. "So, like, are you good?"

Edward blushed lightly at him "I'm sorry to have to ask this, after all you've done for me, but would you have some cloths that I could borrow?" Feliks eyes light up and grabbed Edward by the shoulders.

"Like! This is going to be so much fun!" he dragged Edward towards a closet and opened it in a grand jester. The open doors reviled a large pink room filled to the brim with clothes of all kinds, skirts, shirts, sweaters and stockings, socks with frills and bows, ribbons, headbands and earrings. Edward was pushed into the pink room and the door was closed with a slam behind Feliks. He heard the boor lock as feliks turn towards him with a freakish, scary smile. "Let's get started"

~(-o-~)

Ivan walked towards Feliks's home with a wide grin on his face. He had known that Edward would go to someone's home who he would not normally spend time with. He touched the door and it slid open. He wasn't going to talk to Edward, just see him, watch him and maybe leave him a note filled with romantic nothings. He slid silently through the house, avoiding anything that might give him away. Ivan turned to the left going down a long hall. It had two boors on each side and Ivan walked down it silently. He noticed that one boor was slightly agar. He crept towards it. His eyes were met with a sight that could not be explained as anything but heaven.

Edward sat on the carpeted room behind the boor. He was wearing a short sleeve button up shirt that had lost its first three buttons; it reviled his soft skin around his neck and collarbone. That wasn't all though, he also wore a soft, pink skirt that was no longer than his thighs. He had knee high socks with frilly lace sewn around the edges. His head was decorated with a pink bow. It was a quiet becoming look on him.

Ivan's mouth was hanging open and before he thought he had crept into the room. At this point he was glade for his military training that allowed him to go unnoticed. He crept behind Edward and wrapped his arms around the Estonians waist. Edward froze and stared shacking. "Privet, Edward" Ivan whispered into Edward's ear.

"I-I-Ivan!" Edward had practically screamed when he knew who was holding him. How had he found him?! He'd left in the middle of the night and had not taken anything with him. Ivan's breath was warm on his neck and Edward's face went crimson. "Ivan, w-what are you doing h-here?" Edward squeaked and Ivan chuckled darkly.

"I can here to find you, Edward" Ivan purred his name and Edward felt himself shiver with anticipation. Ivan moved so that Edward was sitting on his lap looking away from him. "I missed you, Edward. I don't think I've ever seen you this way before…. you look so cute" Edward was suddenly aware of his clothing and was instantly trying to pull at the skirt material, stretch it so that it covered more. Ivan chuckled again and grabbed at his skirt, lifting it up. His hand made their way around Edwards underwear and he stroked his growing erection. Edward moaned out loud and Ivan pulled him into a forcefully, needy kiss. Edward was pulled so that they were facing each other and Ivan wrapped his arms around Edward's neck.

"Please... I-Ivan! Please…. Stop" Edward broke the kiss and tried to push away. Ivan's heart stopped. He was forcing himself on Edward again. Ivan didn't want to be forceful but he didn't know what to do, he had only ever had to force his love on people. But he didn't want to force Edward into anything that he didn't want. His arms untangled themselves from Edward and he stood up, taking a few steps away.

Ivan's eyes were sad and had the look of oncoming tears. Edward though he looked like a child who had just lost his new toy. It made him smirk at the image in his head. Ivan looked at the flushed boy in front of him. "I'm sorry.." he whispered. Edward looked at him in surprise. Ivan wasn't supposed to apologise, it just wasn't like the Russian, he wasn't meant to be like that. "I'm sorry" He repeated a little more loudly. Ivan was looking at his feet and it took Edward a few seconds to realise that the strange things falling from Ivan's eyes were tears. Ivan's head shot up he looked Edward in the eyes "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He was sodding as he spoke and Edward couldn't take it anymore. He ran to Ivan, but Ivan wasn't in the right state of mind and thought that Edward was going to be angry with him.

Ivan fled out the door, still sodding and repeating the same two words. Edwards heart turned and began to ack. He'd just reduced he largest person he'd ever known into teary, broken hearted schoolgirl.

~(-o-~)

Ivan ran into Francis arms and cried for a very long time. "It's ok. Shhhh. Ivan, it's ok" he cooed to the Russian mess. He held him for what seemed like hours.

"F-Francis, h-he h-hates me! I k-know it!" Ivan whaled into Francis chest. His heart hurt and Ivan wasn't good with this kind of pain, it was this kind of pain that made him look for a rope or knife. He clutched at the French man, as he seemed to be the only steady thing in the room. Ivan cried himself to sleep in Francis's arms.


	3. Blind Forest

3.

Ivan once again awoke in Francis's bed. He felt nothing all and he thought that he had finally numbed to winters chill. He was relived in some sense. If he had finally lost all sense of human emotion he wouldn't have to love Eduard or feel the pain that he had inflicted on himself. How had he been so stupid, letting himself go and fall in love! Ha! Love! Ivan still couldn't quite believe that it had happened. And with Eduard! Of all people he could have chosen, he chose Eduard. Kind and sweet Eduard who would probably try to run away and make himself into a shadow so that he could stay away from Ivan. Ivan. Big, scary Ivan who had been so straightforward with his feelings. He lurched forward.

Ivan moved out of the room and into the bathroom. It was themed with red and black. Ivan felt bad for what he was going to do. His stomach swizzed itself into a small tight knot. He vomited into the sink and choked slightly. Ivan touched his mouth lightly with his figure and cleaned away all the vomit. He had to get out of here. He had to get away from the memories.

The days had gown past and Eduard had, so far, managed to block Ivan out of his mind. Oh, Ivan why did you do this. Why did you put this feeling inside me. It was a feeling like nothing Eduard had ever felt. It made his stomach flutter and his eyes glaze over with emotion. Eduard wanted to run to Ivan, to hug him and maybe- just maybe kiss him. Eduard bashed his head against the wall. He did this until it bled and his mind was clear somewhat.

He touched his wound carefully before going to the bathroom to clean and wrap it. He took the first aid kit from the top cupboard and wrapped it up softly. He watched as the blood soaked through the bandage and ran down his head.

'ding bong'

He heard the doorbell ring and turned to go but slipped. He fell to the floor and hit his head on the tiles. One cracker and the glass flow into his eyes. Eduard screamed. The doorbell rang again, though this time a little bit more urgent. The pain was like a fire in his eyes trying to consume him fully and it did help that his glasses had broken along with the tiles.

"Eduard!" He heard Toris's voice at the door. "Eduard! I'm going to call someone. Just wait a minute" Eduard screamed again. The pain became to much for him to handle and his world went black.

He had been taken to the hospital and the doctor said that he wouldn't be able to see again until his eyes healed. His eyes had long bandages on them and he looked like a thing of horror movies.

"I'm going to stay with you while your eyes heal. Ok, Eduard?" Toris said quietly as he sat next to him in the hospital. Eduard didn't move and Toris sighed lightly before saying "The doctor said that you could go home as long as you had someone around to help you"

"I don't need any help, Toris. Though thank you for offering" he puffed to the blackness besides him. Toris screwed up his face in frustration. Eduard had always been hesitant when it came to help from others. It was like he expected Toris to ask for something in return. Thought that was to be expected from someone like him, the country he represented would never be quite at peace, no matter how much Eduard wanted it to be.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, mister! So you can just be quiet and let me help you or I'll make you except my help whether you want it or not!" Toris said before checking Eduard out of the hospital and placing him in the car.

The ride to Felik's house was quiet and there was a thick cloud of tension between them. Toris helped him out of the car, despite his complaints, Eduard thank him softly. He walked up to his door with all confidence before fumbling with the keys. Toris watched the incredibly normal act with keen eyes. It would have been the most normal thing, opening the door with keys, if not for the bandage around his eyes. Without the bandage he would look perfectly, simply normal.

Eduard listened to Toris tread on the snow outside of Felik's house before climbing up the steps to stand right next to him. He could hear his breathing and felt like he could almost feel the difference in temperature when Toris stood next to him. He felt Toris take the keys out of his hand and the clink of the metal made him jump slightly.

Toris opened the door and let Eduard inside before going inside himself. He closed the door with a light creek and once again watched Eduard. He pulled off his coat and placed it on the coat hangers that he knew would be there.

They were not greeted with the usual happy voice or tight hug that Felik's would provide. Toris walked away, in what Eduard thought to be the direction of the kitchen, before coming back.

"Felik's left you a note. It says that he'll be away for a week"

Eduard sat awaking in the night. It was cold and he couldn't sleep. His mind was blank and he couldn't see anything but blackness. He got out of his bed and made of the wall. Feeling the wall until he came to the doorknob, he swung the door open and stepped outside. It had taken hours to get Toris to leave his (Feliks) home. And Eduard needed some alone time. He made his way to the steps and slowly descended down them.

He got to the kitchen and walked blindly to the back door. He felt the brass knob and its coolness. It turned easily in his hand. Opening the door he felt the night air on his face. It was soft and he stepped out into it.

The grass under his feet was wet like it had been raining. His thoughts wondered from the grass to Ivan. His soft hair. His smove skin. His loving eyes. Truth be told Eduard was madly in love with Ivan. But he was nervous about Ivan's forwardness. The way he touched Eduard and whispered to him. It made him weak in the knees and he really just wanted to let Ivan do that stuff to him. But all the time they were together the rumours about Ivan filled his head and he got very scared. What if Ivan did kill a man? What if he beat Eduard?

As his mind pondered his legs walked nonstop.

Eduard felt it before he knew what it was. He'd walked into a tree. Sitting were he'd fallen he felt the pine needles under him.

"Pine Needles? But the nearest Pine is…." He stopped talking. Getting up he walked with his hands out in front of him for three passes before touching more bark. "Shit!" He screamed. He'd walked into a forest! How was he going to get out for here! What if he hurt himself!

Calm down Eduard. You can make it out of here. You just have to think logically. Ok. So you're in a forest. How do you get out of here? You find someone. To find someone you need to get their attention. But that would mean making noise and who knows what's out here. So I won't make noise. But what?...

He hit his head on a low hanging branch. "Oww!" He stopped sudenlly. That's it. If they couldn't hear him. He would hear them!.

He stopped all movement and listened. There was no noise. Then he heard it. The soft sound of cars. In his mind he rejoiced and ran towards the noise.

Little did he know that the noise he had been hearing had been flowing on the wind from far away. He walked further into the forest.


	4. Polish Guns

4 chapter

Eduard had felt the sun rise and fall and then rise again before he realised that he was even more lose than he had been the first day. His fell to the ground in a tired state. He lay there for a long time when he hear it. A screaming sound. It was one of pure pain. Whatever it was sounded like it was being torn apart.

"FUCK!" Eduard's ears perked up. Was that- It couldn't be. It was human! He heard another noise then. It was just as loud as the first noise but it was unmistakable.

Bang!

A gun. Someone was being shot. Eduard crawled along the ground till he came to a tree. He hid behind it and listened.

"You bastard!" the voice had a heavy Russian accent. The next voice was unmistakable.

"Hahahaha! That, like totally, took the bite out of you now didn't it!" was that Feliks?! Why was he shooting a Russian?! No. Not a Russian. Ivan!

" You should know better than to steal something that belongs to Master Toris!" Master toris!? This was just confusing. "He wants you to stop taking interest in his play thing!" Eduard heard Feliks reload his gun.

"Eduard is not a play thing!" Ivan yelled "And he doesn't belong to anyone!" this was about him! Eduards breathing increased at the thought of Ivan getting shot because of him.

There was another shot fired but it hit wood as Ivan bodged. He may have bodged the shot but he hadn't thought there would be anything waiting of him.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Ivan screamed. Eduard heard the crunch of bones and the snap of metal gores.

"Oh! Look at the bear I court in my trap!" he giggled "I think you've had enough. You've learn your lesson" He heard Feliks walk right by him. "Stay away from Eduard! Or I'll, like totally, kill you!"

After half an hour Eduard crawled from his hiding spot. "Ivan" he whispered. There was movement somewhere near him. "Ivan can you make some noise?" he heard a soft cough and a small whimper. Eduard crawled towards the noise. About two centimetres from the Russian Eduard felt something wet on his hand. He smelt it and the rusty smell of blood filled his senses. He ran/speed crawled the rest of the way to Ivan.

"Ivan! Are you ok?!" Eduard pulled Ivan's head onto his lap.

Ivan coughed "It's not that I don't like being on your lap… But could you get the bear trap off my legs?" Ivan pointed to his legs.

Eduard carefully placed Ivan's head back on the ground and felt down his body to the trap. It was heavy and well built. The metal was rusted and Eduard hoped that Ivan didn't get a disease. He pulled at it. Ivan screamed.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I just can't see what I'm doing!" He said trying to find a leaver or something like that.

Ivan watched as Eduard ran his hands around the metal contraption. "Eduard. Find the left end and there should be a leaver" he hissed in pain. God that Polish bastard was going to get it. And Toris! Ivan was thinking of ways to kill the two of them when the trap opened. He bit his lip so hard that it bled but it didn't stop his scream.

He felt the blood pore out of him. "Eduard! You need to stop the blood flow! Please!" He said lifting his head. The sight he saw was not one he expected. Eduard's eyes were covered in bandages and his hands were working on getting his shirt off. He pulled it off and ripped it in two. Binding Ivan's legs he tied them and applied presser. Ivan marvelled at Eduards chest. God damn Ivan! You shouldn't be thinking about that right now! You're bleeding!

"E-Eduard…" he hesitated "What happened to y-your eyes?" Eduard's head didn't move as he spoke.

"I had an accident" was all he said. He crawled next to Ivan and lay down. "It's night time right?"

"Yep"

"We have to keep you warm" Eduard wrapped his arms around Ivan "Or you may fall asleep and not wake up" I won't be able to sleep with you holding me, Ivan thought. But he didn't move. Eduard was finally holding him. Like willingly holding him! No Ivan. No. He's just keeping you warm so you won't die. He doesn't have feelings for you.

Eduard was so glade that it was night because if it was day Ivan would be able to see the blush on his face. God he was being so bold!

Ivan awoke to Eduard moving next to him. "Eduard what are you doing?" he moved to look at Eduard and saw that he was covered in blood.

"Eduard! You're covered in blood!"

"Oh. I guess it's from hugging you. I hope you don't mind but I had to rip up your jacket to bandage the wound on your shoulder. Oh! And I took the bullet from your shoulder too" Ivan moved his should. He hissed. It didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday but it still hurt. He sat up.

Looking around he said "Do you know the way out from here?" Eduard's eye brows moved up on his face and his cheeks reddened.

"I was kind of lost when I found you" he mumbled.

"Kind of?"

"Completely lost!" he huffed "Ok! Time to get out of here!" he changed the subject. "Ivan do you think you can walk?" Ivan moved to look at his legs. They were bloody and crushed, he doubted that he would ever walk again. But he couldn't let Eduard see or hear him in this weak state. He moved so that his hands were on either side of him and pushed up. Slowly he pulled one leg under nether him. Then the other leg so that he was kneeling. He wasn't actually pulling any presser on the wounds.

He pulled one leg so that he was in a proposing position before pushing up and falling with a scream. "Ivan!" Eduard ran forward blindly before he himself fell as well.

Ivan found himself with Eduard on top of him. Their lips were so close. Ivan licked his now dry lips. He wanted to kiss Eduard so badly. His blood was pounding, which was probably not good for him in his current state. He went to lean his head in, capture Eduard's lips, kiss him to the ground (well more than they already were). But he didn't. Ivan remembered Eduard's reaction to his last attempted at contacted. The memory stopped him from doing anything. He just lay there.

"Ivan!" Eduard sobbed "Are you ok!? You're being so quiet! You're not more hurt are you?" Ivan moved so that they were sitting instead of lying.

"Y-you're…. um… you're sitting on my legs" he squeaked softly. Eduard jumped up off Ivan's legs, stumbled, then got his balance.

"Oh Ivan! I'm so sorry!" he stopped talking for afew minutes before saying "Ivan how are we going to get home?"

"I can't walk and you can't see" Ivan humbled to himself. Looking at the worries on Eduard's face he looked around for something that he could use as a walking stick. There were no branches near him. "Eduard turn around until I tell you to stop"

"Ok" Eduard started to turn slowly. Once he was facing the right way Ivan told him to move forward three steps. His leg brushed up against something hard.

"The thing touching your leg. Could you bring it to me"

"Why do you want it for?" Eduard asked softly.

"It will make a good walking stick"

Eduard picked up the stick and turned to Ivan. Taking it in his hands he snapped it in half. "You are not walking! You're wounds are to serious! You might cause some permanent bamage!" Ivan hit the ground with his fist.

"What do you suggest we do then?! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this subject!" Ivan yelled at Eduard "Since you have no idea where we are and will never know where we are because you can't see!" Ivan's voice went soft and he started to cry. "I-I'm s-sorry *sob* It's just *sob* I love you so *sob* much! A-And you hate *sob* me!" his voice broke and tears fell from his eyes.

Eduard watched as the whole of Ivan's world unravelled before him. The big Russian man was sobbing for him. His tears were running off his large nose and down his face. Eduard listened to the sound, stunned to stay in his spot. "A-and I'm sc-scared that I'l-l hurt you" Ivan's words hit Eduard's heart hard. Eduard couldn't hold back any more.

He ran to the sound of Ivan. Tackling him in a massive hug "Ivan! It's ok! I do l-love you" Eduard's words were muffled as soft lips covered his own. Ivan pulled away quickly.

"I'm so sorry! I just! I just-!" Eduard kissed Ivan hard. He slipped his tongue into Ivan's mouth, licking his lips, biting them, making them his. He licked the inside of Ivan's cheeks hungrily. He pulled Ivan's cute, slightly chubby body to his own. Removing his lips from Ivan's he hugged him lovingly.

"Ivan we have to get out of here" he said softly "And once were out of here I want to know what Toris is doing ordering Felik's to hurt you!" He got up so that he was sitting next to Ivan.

"Do you have any idea how to get out of here?" Ivan asked softly. Eduard rubbed his temples before looking at Ivan. "What? What is it?" Ivan said with a little more hope in his voice.

Eduard hesitated "Most people wouldn't know this but I can lift 40killows" he bit his lip softly. Ivan's eyes were on Eduard now. "I-I could carry you…"

"What! N-No!"

"Yes" Eduard stood up and placed his hands on either side of Ivan's waist. Before Ivan knew what was happening he was over Eduard's shoulder. Eduard began to walk. He walked for a little bit before walking into a tree.

"I can see that you can carry me now. But you can't see" Ivan spoke "Maybe if you could carry me in another way so I could be your eyes"

"Ok" he said placing Ivan back onto the ground. Eduard squatted before Ivan who climbed slowly onto his back. Once Ivan was on he stood up "which way should we go, my eyes?" Eduard said as Ivan looked around.

"We should go the way I was brought" Ivan stated " Turn around completely then walk. I'll tell you if there's a tree or something in front of us"


End file.
